Be my Valentine
by strangeland
Summary: Jill, Carlos and Barry earned a luxury cruise to the Caribbean. The more Jill passes time with Carlos, the more she gets attracted to him. And what Carlos can do to seduce Jill? Rated M just for a special part in the story. [And, just to clarify, Carlos is BRAZILIAN in this story (as everyone used to say he was brazilian before the RE3 remake)] Let's shipp them in a ship. LOL
1. Predicting the next days

Be my Valentine

Chapter 1 – Predicting the next days

A consolation to an apparent end of Umbrella. A cruise as a reward for the only survivors of STARS and UBCS Carlos, Jill and Barry won a luxury cruise that would pass through the west side of the Caribbean. Of course they wouldn't the only ones survivors of Raccoon City. Some people have left the city before the missile warning, others were traitor who don't deserve any money or a trip like this.

Jill got a little happy to earn this great gift. 5 days in a luxury cruise for have discovered the dirty rotten secrets of Umbrella and have escaped the city. Mikhail would also win this cruise if he had survived. He was hurt, but he didn't want to do nothing. He defeated the zombies who approached the trolley, he died bravely to save Jill and Carlos' life. Unfortunately, the grenade that exploded inside the trolley and threw Nemesis out was not enough to kill the monster, but Carlos won't forget this act of courage. But one thing he was sure: It was better for Mikhail have died in his own hands than do be killed by Nicholai, that traitor Nicholai.

Jill was in the line to get aboard on the ship. She was waiting for Carlos. _"Why is he taking so long?" _she thought. While waiting for Carlos, her mind was producing some flashbacks of moments soon after the city was destroyed. She was in the helicopter with Carlos and within minutes a bomb wiped the city off the map. She was not born in Raccoon City, but she was already living there for so long that it had created some kind of bond with that city. She recalled how she was proud of being a S.T.A.R.S., and then she remembered that ugly thing who chased her a lot. "Nemesis". She remembered when she was in the helicopter there was a moment she was almost crying. She had spent so many hours being alerted for monsters and not to die that all this time she hardly could express her feelings. A teardrop trickled down her face as she looked through the window of the helicopter. Barry was talking something with Carlos, but she was not paying attention. Suddenly, Carlos looked at Jill and realized she was crying. He approached and asked if she was okay. She said she was just sad and he hugged her and said: _"If I can do anything to end this sadness, tell me so I will try to help you" _and he kissed Jill's forehead.

- TAKE A LOOK AT THIS – Barry said while holding a pamphlet of the cruise – They have a wave pool

Jill came to herself and her memories were dispersed with Barry's voice.

- I didn't know they have a wave pool!

- I hate waves, I have no lucky with waves. I will just stay in the non-waves pools – she said calmly.

- Well, I'll take the advantage of everything we can use that is for free for us… And I also will take an advantage that I'm still young, that I still can move my legs and arms… One day, I will retire and what will be left for me is paint pictures!

Jill smiled while she was saying "no" with her head. She wondered Barry painting pictures, making an exhibition in his home while his daughters probably would say that the pictures are boring. She looked at her watch and looked at the end of the line. There were 10 people behind her and Carlos didn't appear. She looked at all over place and couldn't find him. She knew that Carlos would have to bypass the queue and maybe those 10 people might get angry.

And then she saw Carlos. He was wearing a white button shirt with short sleeves and a black shorts. He was also with a brown dockside shoes very discreet and sunglasses. Carrying his bag with his right hand with a super carefree way.

Jill felt "butterflies in her stomach" when she saw Carlos. He looked like some Hollywood actor ready to be chased by paparazzi. Carlos saw Jill and said a inaudible "hey", maybe she wouldn't understand that "hey" is she shouldn't read his lips. Jill felt more butterflies in her belly and felt her cheeks getting pink. "_Why am I feeling like this? Why I am so shy? Just because Carlos looks extremely different and beautiful?" _Jill thought a little nervous.

- Look, if isn't our golden boy – Barry said while Carlos was giving his last steps to approach them.

- Sorry my late arrival – he hugged Barry and then warmly hugged Jill, without taking his eyes off of the ship. – It's a huge ship! I never entered in one of these! – He now kissed Jill's head and heard the people in the line complaining because he wasn't at the end of the line. He ignored because they would be the next to enter the ship.

They gave their tickets to a man who was waiting in a narrow catwalk between the ship and the port. They entered the ship and were conducted to their bedrooms. They got separated when they entered in their own rooms. Jill opened her eyes wildly to see one of the most beautiful bedroom she have ever seen. It doesn't look like a ship's bedroom, it looked like a hotel's room near the beach, but the rounded windows reminded her she was in a ship. The floor color was beige, the ceiling were white, the doors were made of wood, just like the furniture. And all the decoration was based on the colors: brown, white, black, orange and beige. The bed was a double bed and there was six pillows ordered by size: the bigger ones were white, the middle ones were brown and the smaller ones were orange. There was a white table lamp above the bedside table at the left of the bed. The window was on the right of the bed, and it was a little covered by the beige curtains. There was a television of 50inch in front of the bed, well secured in an alcove in the wall.

Jill dropped her big bag over the bed and walked to the rounded window still admired with everything. She looked through the window and saw a part of Los Angeles. She heard someone knocking the door and went opening it. It was Carlos, still with his dark glasses, making him look irresistible.

- Can you believe it in all this, Jill? I thought I would never get the chance to lodged myself in a place like this! – he walked to the rounded window where Jill was. He rested his arm on top of the window and looked to the sea – But this is the minimum they could do after an entire city were contaminated because of Umbrella!

Jill approached the TV and observed Carlos. She looked down and asked:

- What are you going to do from now on, as you are not working with those butchers of Umbrella?

- Well… Maybe I come back to Brazil. When I entered in Umbrella's army, I left Brazil and went directly here to train myself. Jill, this is all pretty ironic to me, you know… Umbrella is responsible for all those virus, Umbrella sends a team to rescue the civilians, but in each team, there were traitors, and it was Umbrella who sent monsters to test their own creations? – Carlos looked to Jill with an indignation look – This is madness. And this kinda get me a little traumatized. I have nightmares every night… - Carlos looked down and remembered of the zombies in the streets, Nicholai shooting Tyrell, Nemesis in the clock tower, Jill infected with the T-virus… - If there is any trails of Umbrella, you can count on me. But I guess everything is ok now. At least, I guess…

Jill was quiet thinking in Chris. He was gone for a long time. Something was wrong. Even Chris' sister was disappeared. Jill would restore her strength to know what happened to her S.T.A.R.S. friend. By the way, Chris also deserve this trip.

- Jill? Jill? – Carlos asked while he was approaching.

- Hm? What? – she asked a little frightened.

- I said "Let's have some positive thoughts about this, right?" and you didn't respond. Are you worried with something? – he got closer and put his hands on her shoulders.

- No – she was still looking to the floor – sorry, Carlos, but when you said that you have nightmares every night, well, I kinda have too.

- Hey – Carlos lifted Jill's head by her chin and made her look to him – you are a strong woman and I know you will get through this. You told me that you have passed by another tough situation 2 months before Raccoon be destroyed, in that mansion on the outskirts of the city. You got okay, you and Barry survived, you survived once again… - he smiled and then Jill smiled – I know you can get through. Hey, we are in a luxury ship, we are here to distract ourselves and have some peace moments. We can't be paranoid and… - he passed his hand on Jill's face – I don't want you depressed or paranoid with this whole situation. You deserve a rest.

- Thank you, Carlos. I will try to distract myself. Thank you once again for being so understanding – she smiled and looked to both sides a little shy.

Carlos approached his face a little close to hers and said:

- Hey, what about we play poker tonight at the casino? And then we could have a dinner… Remember you said you owned me right after I saved you from all those zombies in the dead factory? Well, too bad you said that, because I'm going to charge.

- You can charge, I accept. I play with you and we can have dinner.

Carlos looked to Jill's lips. They were too close and he was almost kissing her. He was bewitched by her beauty since he first saw her in Raccoon City. That's why he said something so stupid after he met her. He insinuated that Jill wanted to ask him out in a middle of a city called Raccoon City, full of monsters. But he thought he would died, that's why he said that. When Carlos took courage to kiss Jill, they heard a knock on the door. It was Barry and he was saying "Jill? Jill?". Carlos stepped back from Jill.

- I'm coming, Barry! – Jill yelled.

- I see you at lunch, you, me and Barry. I think he wants to be friends with me – Carlos smiled and got a little surprised to see Jill was still in her place, not going to open the door for Barry.

- Well, it would be cool to hear something of your Brazilian past – she smiled and squeezed Carlos' nose with her fingers.

Carlos laughed and gave a quick kiss on Jill's cheek.

- See you later.

He walked to the door and opened it. Barry was surprised to see Carlos in Jill's bedroom. He thought saying something like "Am I interrupting?" but he chose to be quiet. Carlos said something quickly to Barry and went to his own room.

- Jill, I have said to Carlos that we could have lunch in a restaurant called "Nautilus". In the pamphlet, it looks like to be better than a restaurant called "Admiral Benbow".

Jill was trying to control herself to not to laugh of shyness and excitement because of Carlos.

- Yes, Barry, Nautilus looks great! Actually, you will be our guide in this ship.

Barry smiled with satisfaction. He said goodbye to Jill and left her room. Jill threw herself in her bed and covered her face with both hands. She reflected that soon or later she would make out with Carlos. Then, she thought in how she used to think Carlos was cocky when she first saw him. But there was something on him that she liked: his loyalty. Every his effort to survive that town with her was something gratifying. He went to Raccoon's hospital to prepare an antidote of the T-virus just to save her and he almost died because of Nicholai. What if Carlos had died? She would have become a zombie. But there was something else that Jill likes in Carlos… Maybe it's his accent. It gives him an exotic "air", an air of "I want to know more about you". And he knew how to be sexy when he wasn't working on field.


	2. Dressed to impress

Chapter 2 – Dressed to impress

At lunchtime, Jill, Chris and Barry had lunch at this restaurant called "Nautilus". They were getting distant from the mainland. A wild blueness was around them and the temperature was 30ºC. Carlos talked about fishing, with Barry. Jill was just waiting the perfect moments to mock them.

- I just remembered… we need to take pictures! The first picture will be you. – Barry said in a excited tone. He took the camera out of his pocket and checked it.

- I love photos. Take one of me doing my oil millionaire pose – Carlos took off his glassed, opened his legs a little and folded his arms, staring to a distant place – What do you think, Jill?

- Hm… looks nothing like a millionaire.

Carlos laughed and waited for Barry. The red bearded guy prepared the camera and pointed to Carlos, who was trying to hard to not laugh and look serious in the photo.

- If you were an "oil millionaire" with this poor face, I'd say you sell black ink instead of oil! – Jill said in an attempt to ruin Carlos' photo.

Carlos laughed a little at the exact time Barry took the photo.

- This photo must be awful! – he chuckled. Carlos pinched calmly Jill's arm. – Hey, you are underestimating the company Petróleo Oliveira.

- Petróleo Oliveira? – Barry tried to repeat – Terrible name for a company! – he prepared the camera once again and pointed to Jill – Hey, Jill, smile for the photo!

- No, Barry… I'm not wearing make-up, I'm ugly now…

- What a silly thing, Jill. You are beautiful even with Tyrant's blood in your hair – Barry was waiting for Jill stopping to cover her face.

Carlos approached to Jill and put his arm around her shoulders.

- Come on, Jill, please. You're not ugly.

Carlos was already smiling to the camera. Jill uncovered her face slowly and smiled to the camera. Barry took the photo.

- Now it's you who needs to take a picture! – Jill took Barry's camera and pointed to him.

- I wanted to take a picture, but I want it to be with my Colt 44. I would try to make an Arnold Schwarzenegger's face.

Jill tried not to laugh about this infamous commentary. Even so, she took a picture of Barry and Carlos anyway.

A man came up with a guitar up to the stage that was at the end of restaurant. He introduced himself and adjusted the microphone for his height in a way he could be sing and play the guitar while he was sitting. He started singing "Black Magic Woman" by Santana.

Carlos leaned back in his chair and said:

- I hate these restaurants singers. They sing so badly…

- Don't say something like that… I think it's cool to have someone singing in a restaurant – Jill said while she was looking to Carlos.

- Hm… Why don't you ask him to sing New York, New York or something like that? Then you will understand what I'm talking about – Carlos chuckled.

When the singer sang the words "Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby", Jill realized how Carlos was right. The singer's voice was out of tune and it was boring, it would be almost impossible to hear more than one song of him.

- Wow, this guy sings worse than me! – Barry scratched his beard a little, hoping that guy stop sing so badly.

- Every one of them sings badly. And when they sing well, they sing annoying songs just to make you ask him for a cool music. Then when you ask, they charge you about U$10 for it!

- I'm more impressed by him singing worse than you, Carlos – Jill took a napkin and tried to start an origami boat.

- Hey, for your information, I sing well… at least in a karaoke, I sing well – he tried to pull the napking off of Jill's hand just to irritate her.

- So, okay. I want to see you sing ina karaoke tonight!

- Only after you play poker with me – Carlos challenged in a sexy tone.

* * *

In the evening, Jill was in her room, looking for a suitable outfit. She was worrying so much to look pretty to Carlos, that she thought it would make a huge difference if she wouldn't very fancy. She opened her bag and took out a black dress. It was a strapless style, and it was a tube style too. She took a blue blouse and an black short. She put the clothes over her body and looked in the mirror. _"Which one do I choose?!" _she though a little nervous. She decided to put her black dress. She had a little of difficult to close it, but she did it. She looked herself in the mirror and combed her hair. She took out her makeup box and started to pass makeup on her. _"Jill, Jill, Jill… why so nervous?" It's just Carlos, the guy who makes silly jokes. He's very goofy… he… he… Am I passing too much eye shadow?_

She finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror once again. She felt a little shy, and she faced the door. She left the room, closed the door and walked to the elevator. There was a man in the elevator who got marveled when he saw Jill. He looked at her from her head to her toes. Jill realized he was staring at her and she felt a little uncomfortable, almost asking hum why he was looking so much. But she decided to stay quiet.

- Sorry to ask, but do you know which way do I go to the pool area? – he asked innocently.

Jill thought that question was very suspicious. There was no reason for him to ask that because there were tons of maps around the ship explaining this.

- I think it's on the first deck.

- Thank you. I'm getting lost here very easy. My name is Corey – he extended his hand to her. – What is yours?

Jill raised her hand slowly and shook his hand.

- Jill…

- What a cool name. So, Jill, can I know where are you going right now?

- I'm going to a very important meeting. I need to investigate a person. Sorry if I can't tell too many things – she left the elevator as soon the door opened and she left Corey at the elevator. He merely said "see you around" just after the elevator doors was getting closed.

_"Well, I can't complain about this dress"_ she thought.

She walked through the casino and tried to find Carlos. She couldn't find him. She approached to the bar and stood staring at all over the place, all the tables in the place. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her waist and a shadow pass behind her and say:

- I thought you were not coming anymore.

- Carlos, you almost frightened me! – Jill turned to Carlos and stared at him. He was wearing a black shirt and a black pants – I'm sorry if I took so long… I didn't know what clothes to put on. I thought I should have come well dressed.

Carlos analyzed Jill's words and laughed. He lowered his face and said:

- You didn't have to. But any clothing you would wear would distract any guy. Even if you were wearing those hard jackets for Russian winters.

They both smiled. Carlos took Jill by the hand and took her through the casino.

- Looks like tonight will be a bit crowded. We have poker, dinner and karaoke, right?

- Right. Keep in mind that I'll win you at poker and karaoke.

- Well, let's see about that, _lindona._

He showed a table with a deck of cards and some chips on top. He would pull out a chair to Jill, but she hurried to pull her own chair and sit down.

- Ok…

- I know you look like a gentleman, but you don't need to pull my chairs.

- Can I least open doors for you?

- Yes, you can – she put her right hand on her face and leaned her elbow on the table. – Where's Barry?

- He's not coming. He ate so much lobster today that he needs to take a rest. And before that, Barry have played blackjack almost earning U$500. I think he was lucky, because he started his bets with U$20!

They both smiled. Carlos began to shuffle the cards.

- Carlos, I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member. There are only two women in the entire team: me and Rebecca. There are 11 men in the team. When we had free time, we played poker in our room in the R.P.D. Chris was the best of all. Barry used to win sometimes. I learned slowly and when I realized, I was gaining of everyone.

- It's funny, but the more I know about you, the more I realize you are complete… I mean, very special.

- Carlos, please. If one day you know my faults, you won't be talking about those things.

- If you are talking about you being a troublemaker, stay calm. I don't consider this as a flaw.

He looked to Jill to see her reaction. She was a with a feline look. _"Pay attention of what you say, sir" _she thought.

* * *

Jill won over Carlos on poker. Carlos was shocked of how she was good at that. He already had lost more than U$10.000 fictitious chips. He was leaned over the table, not believing how much he had lost. Jill was laughing so much while she was picking all Carlo's remaining chips and said:

- Honey, you should have stopped early.

Carlos was tapping the palm of his hand on the table very slowly, still not looking at Jill.

- Eu não acredito! Eu perdi tudo! – Carlos spoke in portuguese "I can't believe! I lost everything", not even care if Jill would understand or not.


	3. Liebesträume and dirty talks

Chapter 3 – Liebesträume and dirty talks 

Carlos e Jill were dining in one of the ship's restaurants. This wasn't the Nautilus, but "Neptune's Waters". They chose a table by the window. Unlike "Nautilus", there was no singer out of tune, but a piano and a great pianist. Jill love to play piano. She started learning when she was about 13 years. She liked to play Franz Liszt in her free time. When she plays piano, it seems like she is in a completely different universe.

Hanging out with Carlos Barry was like to go out in a date without knowing they would actually go out "on a date ". They were a little shy, and maybe is the reason why they were trying to deal that as a casual thing.

From their table, they could see the full moon. It was a beautiful scene to see. When the pianist began to play something on the piano, Jill immediately recognized the music. She opened well her eyes and looked to the pianist, who was far away from her.

- I know this music! I love to play this song.

- And what is the name of this music? – Carlos asked a little shy. He realized Jill was a classical music fan and he didn't knew much things about it. He could only recognize the 5th symphony of Beethoven and Blue Danube of Strauss.

- It's _Liebesträume_ No. 3. It means "dreams of love" in german. It's from Liszt. I love him, I love to play his musics…- she said lively.

- So… you play piano and like classical music? Now that's something I didn't know. I think I was lucky to have chosen this restaurant.

- Luck is that guy is playing Liszt. If he was playing Mozart, I would be so bothered. I hate Mozart. He's so overrated for nothing… - she grimaced like if she was biting a lime.

- Really? I would never imagine that… In fact, I'm a little embarrassed for not knowing so much about classical music to talk with you – he looked to the floor as he ran his fingers in his hair.

- That's okay, Carlos. Actually, many people thinks I'm weird because of this.

- But this is not a reason for you to think you are weird. Oh, I remembered a funny thing… Once, when my cousin would celebrate her 15 years old…. Yes, brazilians girls celebrate their birthday debut thing with 15 years old, not 16… – his accent was sounding prettu cute – This cousin of mine wanted to dance a famous waltz in her party, but she didn't know the name of the music, neither the composer. Then , guess who asked for help? Yes, me! Because I was the one near her when she remembered of this music.

- And what did you do to get the music?

- Well, I went to a cd store and began to sing the music to the seller sell me a cd with that music.

- And what music is that?

- This one… - Carlos started to humming the music. "Panamnamanamnam, nam nam, nam nam, nam naaaaammmm" – It was Blue Danube. After I discovered the name, I never again forgot. Specially because in the day of the party, everyone had to dance this music.

- Danube is beautiful. I'm trying to imagine you waltzing! – Jill chuckled. She imagined Carlos in a tuxedo, with his hair full of gel and dancing with this cousin.

- For your information, everyone in the family had to rehearse this song! Only her friends of school didn't know how to dance and they danced all wrong. But the hardest part was trying to be in a tuxedo in a 33°C heat in the month of October!

Jill laughed.

There was an awkward silence and Carlos looked through the window. He saw the moon and said:

- We are lucky to be in this cruise during the full moon – Carlos looked to the pianist. He felt that the sweey music was a little fast now – Wow, the music changed a little, right?

- Yes… I have a strange way to interpret this music. I believe that the beginning is like the beginning of the dream, when your brain doesn't know if you are dreaming or in the reality. – Jill felt a little uncertain feeling if she would keep going on or not. She looked through the window and said – Then, when the music gets fast, I believe it's the part where hit the climax of your dream or… well, as it's a dream of love, it must be the moment you kiss the person you like… and then you put all of your emotion in the dream, wanting so much this be the reality – Jill glanced over Carlos – So, when the music gets slow again, I believe is that moment when someone wakes up and gets sad because everything was just a dream.

Carlos was looking to Jill while his both hands were on the table, with his left hand fingers crossed to his right hand fingers. She wasn't blinking his eyes.

-… And then you are happy to have dreamed something so lifelike, so realistic, but you get sad with your own reality – Jill finished her thoughts.

- It's a good interpretation. I don't think many people can interpret a music like this – he looked at her with pride and admiration.

- You know… When I was in the Spencer Mansion, in the mission where I, Chris, Barry and Rebecca found out about the secret laboratory of Umbrella, I had to play "Moonlight Sonata" of Beethoven in a piano in the mansion to open a secret passage – she laughed and ran a hand through her hair, thinking about it – Knowing to play piano helped me in my job as a police officer/member of S.T.A.R.S.

- I'm waiting for the day that knowing to play button _football _and knowing how to play a guitar will help me on a mission – Carlos and Jill laughed.

The waiter came and served a wine. Just after the waiter left to go to the kitchen of the restaurant, Jill said something in a skimpy way, but without losing eye contact.

- One day, if I travel to Brazil, will you show me how are the things there?

- Yes, I would. I could even teach you Portuguese if you want.

* * *

Jill and Carlos ate risotto with shrimps, and then they ate pavlova as dessert. They were a little tipsy because of the wine. Carlos was walking on the ship's deck, holding Jill's wrist. Then she remembered of the karaoke challenge and pulled Carlos in the opposite direction. They both took the elevator and tried not to laugh all the time.

- What that wine was made for? I feel like I drank some drink to laugh – Jill said.

Carlos leaned back against the elevator wall and laughed out loud with a hand on his belly.

- Drink to laugh… Imagine if there's a drink for that?

* * *

Jill and Carlos were with a glass of "_caipirinha"_ in their hands, a Brazilian drink that Carlos got happy to see selling in this ship. He asked to Jill drink it slowly, because he know that all his foreign friends who drink caipirinha, end up taking 10 glasses just once. They were holding a microphone in their own right hands, and the glass of caipirinha in their left hands. There was a black straw in the drink and a slice of lime stuck on the edge of the glass, which was matching with the green color of the liquid. They were drinking cachaça, lime juice, sugar and ice.

On the screen of the karaoke, they were singing "Talk Dirty to me" by Poison. Despite Carlos had lost the poker to Jill, he was better than Jill while singing. Jill couldn't follow the music rhythm. While Carlos was singing, his accent was getting stronger. And he liked to say "talk dirty to me" with his face very close to Jill's. His face was so close to hers that she felt her cheeks getting pink.

They turned away from the karaoke stage while people around were clapping and laughing of them. They sat on a table. The caipirinha glasses were empty now on the table. Although they were happy because of the drink and the song, they still was conscious.

- Explain me something… How do you know this song? – Jill tried to stay serious.

- An uncle of mine has a cd full of old songs and he used to listen all the time. I kinda learned the lyrics – sitting on the blue sofa, Carlos got closer to Jill and he touch his shoulder to hers. – So… _Posso te beijar agora?_ – Carlos asked in Portuguese and Jill didn't understand.

- Sorry, Carlos, I didn't understand anything! But let me guess… Are you a Kiss fan?

- No! That's not what I said… But I guess you will never guess – Carlos lowered his face and said:

- _Você não tem ideia de como é perfeita, Jill Valentine_.

Jill felt her cheeks burn. She knew Carlos was flirting with her.

- It's not fair to flirt a woman in another language and don't say the translation – she did an angelic face to Carlos.

- I will only translate if you give me a kiss.

Jill put her right hand on her face as she tried to hide her pink cheeks. Carlos was just waiting. She wanted so much to kiss him. She turned her face to Carlos and he quickly put his lips on hers. And then, their tongues met each other. Jill put her left hand on his face. It was the first time Jill was kissing a foreign, and she could notice the difference by the kiss.

After the kiss, Carlos said:

- I said "Can I give you a kiss now?" and then I said "you have no idea of how much you are special". Okay, now I was fair.

- Shhh… - Jill shushed Carlos and kissed him again.

* * *

When they left the place, they went to the deck. They stopped and leaned against the side of the ship, looking at the wild blue that was mixing with the darkness who was further, but everything was broke with a pale blue moonlight. Jill leaned her head on Carlos' shoulder and she was laughing nonstop.

- You know what would be weird? This ship getting infected with the T-virus and we would be the only ones uninfected. Imagine being in the middle of the sea and stuck on a ship full of zombies! – She felt tears trickling down her face of so much laughing.

- Sorry, but I don't see where this is funny! Unless if you are talking about zombies with floral shorts and flip flops.

- I don't know why I said that – Jill stood in front of Carlos and put her hands on his shoulders. - I have to say I underestimated you when I met you. Seriously… I thought you were cocky. How do you tell a girl that she wants to ask you out in the middle of a city full of monsters?

- I thought I would die sooner or later because of the big monster. And as I met you and I thought you were gorgeous, I decided to say that. But when we took the helicopter, after we were rescued, I felt a little ashamed of what I said! – Carlos hugged Jill's waist and gave kisses on Jill's neck.

- Carlos, if I ask you something, would you do?

Carlos stopped kissing Jill and raised an eyebrow.

- That depends… what do you want?

- Sing "Girl from Ipanema" to me.

- No, Jill…

- Please! Pretty please!

Carlos stared at Jill, his stare was saying "are you sure you want me to do this?". And then he began to sing… "Tall and tan and young…"

- No! In Portuguese, please.

Carlos looked down, sighed, lifted his head and began to sing again.

- _Olha que Jill mais linda, que Jill cheia de graça, é ela menina, que vem e que passa no doce balanço a caminho do mar.*_

- Carlos, you are changing the lyrics!

-_ Jill do corpo dourado do sol de Ipanema, o seu balançado é mais que um poema, é a coisa mais linda que já vi passar_.* - Carlos felt Jill give a pinch in his belly and stopped to sing just to laugh. – I'm sorry, but I couldn't help changing the lyrcis Just to put your name on it. This song suits to you, do you know that?

* * *

Jill and Carlos left the deck and went to the corridors of their rooms. They felt that the effect of wine and caipirinhas was still on them, but it was a little weak.

- And now, where are we going? Jill asked as she looked at the door of her room, and then looked to Carlos bedroom door.

- We can still go to the last level of this ship and act like if we are actors from Titanic – Carlos laughed out loud of his own joke and took Jill's bedroom door while holding her hand.

- I have a better idea. You already know my bedroom. Let me see yours now.

She pulled Carlos into his room. They opened the door and Jill saw that his room wasn't so much different from hers. Same positions of furniture, except the colors of the room. This one has more green and black colors. She walked to the round window of the room and leaned the side of her body against the side of the closed window, with her arms crossed.

- Before I forget… Let me ask you: Did you like the night we had tonight? – Carlos asked as he approached the television, looking to Jill and the rounded window.

- Of course, Carlos.

- Good, because I don't plan to sing in the karaoke again!

Jill looked to Carlos and couldn't help laughing

- Seriously! We took the elevator to come here and one of the people in the corridor recognized us! And, look, this ship is huge! I think we will be the talk of the ship.

- You're just complaining because you lost at poker and sang a song of the 80's in one night! _Relaxa, lindo_.

- Hey, where did you… - Carlos interrupted by Jill who approached him and kissed him. She pushed him to the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

They rolled through the bed while they were touching each other in parts that weren't touch of them before, such as belly, thighs, backs… Carlos grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled down very slow. Jill made sure she would take 30% of his clothes before get out of her dress. Carlos grabbed Jill's hair and he was kissing non-stop, while his hands were doing other things. It was like he wanted to paralyze her with his kisses.

In few minutes they were both naked and satisfying each other pleasures.


	4. Barry Best Friend

Chapter 4 – Barry Best friend.

At 10h a.m., Jill woke up on Carlos' bed. She looked to the rounded window and saw the contrast of blues: the dark blue of the sea and the light blue of the sky. She picked up her dress that was on the floor before Carlos woke up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She thought about brush her teeth, but she wasn't in her bathroom. She wanted to take a shower, but she didn't want to do that in Carlos' bathroom, so she came back to the bedroom and saw Carlos sleeping with one of his arm fallen over his head. She thought that scene was cute, but she preferred to come back to her bedroom. She took her shoes and let them hang over her fingers and collecting more of her belongings, then she left Carlos' room. She walked to her room and dropped the shoes aside of her bed. She entered the shower and took a shower, then after that she brushed her teeth.

She came back to the bedroom wrapped in a towel and went to her bag, which was in a specific corner. She thought of what clothes she would wear and then she took a white shorts and a red blouse. She put this clothes and heard a knock in the door. She opened and she wa Barry.

- Hi, Barry. Wanna come in?

- Good morning, Jill. – Barry entered the room and looked at Jill. The sheets on the bed were tidy.

- I just took a shower. Actually, I just woke up too. I'm starving. Let's eat at Nautilus. What do you think?

- We can eat anywhere… let's talk with Carlos later. – Barry looked to Jill's shoes that were beside her bed and he held a laughter – Jill, can I ask you a question?

- Here we go… What question, Barry?

- It's a simple question. You and Carlos, what happened last night? You went out to play poker, have dinner… It was a date, right?

Jill put her right hand on her face. _"Who knew Barry asking me about these things would be more embarrassing than to sing at the karaoke?" _she thought.

- First, I didn't realize it was a date, but it ended up being a played poker and, oh, I won! We went to have dinner at Neptune's Waters and we went to the karaoke. It was embarrassing, but it was fun.

- I'm pretty sure there was more than one kiss in the middle of everything, am I right?

- Barry! – Jill turned herself and now Barry was facing her back. – Yes, we kissed a lot. Actually, something more than that happened… I didn't even sleep here in my room.

Barry laughed out loud and started to scratch his beard.

- So… are you dating? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?

- I don't know, Barry Let's see how Carlos will act today.

- I think he will want to date you. Just take a look at his face when you are near him! He totally has a crush on you.

- And what do you think about him, Barry? – Jill was a little apprehensive, as if Barry were some sort of father.

- I like him. I think you guys make a cute couple. And you have four days to go to see if this relationship will have a happy ending, or not.

Jill approached Barry and hugged him.

- Barry, you are such a friend!

Barry smiled and said:

- Aaaah!

As he hugged Jill, he thought _"Imagine how Chris will react to this…"_.

Barry said he would take a shower and then he went back to his room. A few minutes later, Jill heard another knock at her door.

- Barry? – Jill asked in 2meters distance from the door.

- _No, it's me! _ - Carlos answered behind the door.

She opened the door, smiled and said:

- Hey! Good morning.

- Good morning. I have to say that I think you ran away from me soon after you woke up. – Carlos walked through Jill's room and sat in a chair.

- I wanted to stay, but I really wanted to brush my teeth. I didn't want to talk to you with a bad hangover breath.

- Do you think that my love for you would die because of a bad breath, Jill? – Carlos laughed as he looked at her. Jill put a strand of hair behind her ear and sat on the lap of Carlos for another kiss.

END (FIM)

* * *

* part of Garota de Ipanema lyrics:

"Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça  
É ela menina, que vem e que passa  
No doce balanço, a caminho do mar  
Moça do corpo dourado do sol de Ipanema  
O seu balançado é mais que um poema  
É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar"

(Translation [because the american version has different lyrics]  
"Look what a marvelous thing, full of grace  
It's her, who comes and passes  
in a sweet swing heading to the sea.  
Girl with a *golden* (tan) body of the Ipanema sun, your swing is more than a poem  
It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen".

* Lyrics changed by Carlos it's something like:  
"Look what a marvelous Jill, Jill full of grace  
It's her, who comes and passes  
In a sweet swing heading to the sea  
Jill with a golden body of the Ipanema sun, your swing is more than a poem  
It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen".


End file.
